


I will remember you

by Lycka



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, M/M, little bit of romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce jour, il s'installe toujours au même endroit, toujours sur la même partie. Ce jour là, tout ce à quoi il pense est Saï.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will remember you

**Titre**  : I will remember you  
 **Rating** : K+  
 **Pairing** : Saï/Hikaru (amical), léger Hikaru/Akira (parce que j'ai pensé à eux en temps que couple ou du moins, de personnes qui se tournent autour quand je l'ai écrit ^^)  
 **Disclaimer**  : rien n'est à moi !  
 **Note**  : c'est la réécriture d'un ancien drabble qui était sous le nom de  _Rêve ?_  à la base.

* * *

 **I will remember you  
** *~*

5 mai 2015.

Hikaru Shindô regarda le ciel à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, devant son goban, avec la même partie qu'il rejouait depuis 10 ans.

Les carpes flottaient doucement sous la douce brise et il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Et comme toujours, en ce jour si particulier, elles les menèrent à Saï.

Voilà maintenant dix ans qu'il avait disparu. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de son voyage à Tokyo. Voyage qu'il faisait à présent chaque année. Car il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

Il avait pensé pendant un moment que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Certes, un rêve magnifique où il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, mais rien de plus qu'un rêve. Dont le réveil avait été brutal. Il pensait qu'il avait imaginé deux ans de bonheur. D'engueulades, de rire, d'apprentissage. Une formation d'un lien qui ne pourra jamais être cassé. Du moins, le pensait-il.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien. A part des souvenirs.

Et il lui en voulait. Saï l'avait laissé seul dans un monde où il n'avait pas été près à l'être. De l'avoir abandonné alors qu'il était le meilleur ami qu'il avait eu.

Il fut tirer de ses pensées quand une main chaude se poser sur son épaule.

Il leva la tête et son regard croisa celui d'Akira Tôya. Le jeune homme avait l'habitude, depuis les années qu'ils étaient ensemble, de le voir, ce fameux jour, perdu dans les carpes volantes devant une partie à peine commencée.

Hikaru lui sourit, l'invitant pour la première fois à s'asseoir à en face de lui. Il remarqua l'expression surprise de son partenaire mais n'ajouta rien, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Il lui avait déjà avoué, à mi mots, ce qui s'était passé. Akira n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus ni à lui dire qu'il avait sans doute perdu la tête.

Ils commencèrent à jouer, en silence, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Après tout, que Saï est existé ou non, il lui avait permis de connaître Akira, de vivre une des plus excitantes expérience de la vie.

Maintenant, il n'était pas seul.

* * *

**Voilà, le personnage de Saï me hantera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. C'est un des personnages que j'ai le plus aimé et dont j'ai eu le plus de mal à accepter la disparition, si jamais je l'ai vraiment accepté XD**   
**Ce n'est toujours pas de l'art, mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat :) j'espère avoir de vos retours, savoir ce que vous en pensez! Je vous remercie de me lire!**


End file.
